fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rennac
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 4: Ancient Horrors (recruited in Chapter 14: Queen of White Dunes (Eirika's route) or Chapter 14: Father and Son (Ephraim's route)) |class =Rogue |mirage = |voiceby = }} Rennac is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Profile Before the events of the game, Rennac is the son of an unnamed, wealthy merchant in Carcino. His supports with Colm indicate that he has siblings, and went into the thieving trade as he did not like hard work, something which his father had him do a lot when he was young. Eventually, he took a job as one of L'Arachel's bodyguards under the belief that he would be well paid because of her standing as a Princess of Rausten. However, he realized that he had made a huge mistake, as she never paid him, nor did he like her that much. Despite his numerous attempts to leave, he kept finding his way back to her. Rennac is first seen in Chapter 4 along with Dozla and L'Arachel. The three are standing atop a large rock incline and see the large group of monsters below attacking people. Dozla and L'Arachel say they must rush down the slope to aid them. Rennac stops them from doing so, stating that they should find a safer way down to avoid injuring themselves, which they heed. By the time they get down, the battle is already over. In Eirika's Route he can be found in a house hiding from L'Arachel and he hands over an item to whoever visits him to ensure they won't reveal where he is hiding. In Chapter 14, he appears as an enemy unit (either hired by the enemy in Eirika's path, or acting freelance in Ephraim's), though he has no intentions of fighting. If Eirika/Ephraim talk to Rennac, he joins their forces upon being paid 10,000 gold (9,980 in Eirika's route). If L'Arachel talks to him he'll complain and resist but eventually crack and agree to fight with her. Rennac is apparently also an excellent dancer. When he was young, he would dance with his father's female associates in order to entertain them. His dancing skills were also shown in his B support conversation with L'Arachel where he danced with her. In Game Base Stats *2 less in the Japanese version **5 less in the Japanese version ***1 less in the Japanese version ****8 less in the Japanese version ***** Eirika's route only ****** Ephraim's route only Growth Rates |65%* |25% |45% |60% |25% |25% |30%** |} *60% in the Japanese version **25% in the Japanese version Supports *Colm *Dozla *L'Arachel *Tethys Overall Rennac is a lategame promoted rogue that the player acquires. Despite his high joining level, his base stats are lackluster and his use as a combat unit is very limited as a result. As he is a Rogue, his primary function is to aid the player in pickpocketing items from enemies, finding hidden items from the desert past his join time, and opening doors and chests, and can save Colm from taking this support role. Another note is that he is carrying the elusive Member Card, which allows access to Secret Shops. This is extremely valuable, as the other way is through the Lagdou Ruins, which is both time consuming and carries a very high risk. Quotes Recruitment Conversations: Eirika's Route: (With L'Arachel) *'L'Arachel:' Aha! So this is where you've wandered off to, Rennac! *'Rennac:' Princess L'Arachel? Uh-oh, um... *'L'Arachel:' Come with me. *'Rennac:' Wait... Hold on now. Go with you where? Look, I'm sorry, but I've been hired by the Grado Empire, and... Hello! I'm talking to you! *'L'Arachel:' Rennac, whatever is the matter? I promise to listen to your story later, but now, we must be going! *'Rennac:' No, I'm no servant, like that kook Dozla. I'm a mercenary. I escorted you to Renais like I was hired to do, didn't I? You have no right to drag me across creation without any pay whatsoever! *'L'Arachel:' Is this about wages? I believe you've received ample compensation. *'Rennac:' Ample?! Do you even know what that word means? You're the princess of Rausten! I thought working for you would pay well. Yet your purse strings are knotted tight, and I've almost been killed so many-- *'L'Arachel:' The joy that comes from doing good is not something that can be purchased. There. All better? Let's go. (L'Arachel leaves) *'Rennac:' NO! I said I don't want to! Riding about with you is-- ...And there she goes. Oh... By the Stones, why did I ever take that job in the first place? *'L'Arachel (offscreen):' We must hurry, Rennac. *'Rennac:' Right, right. I'm coming... (With Eirika) *'Rennac:' Hey, that's a comely lass. Think I'll have a few words... Wait. Er, haven't I met you before? *'Eirika:' You... You were traveling with L'Arachel before, weren't you? *'Rennac:' Oh, yeah... Renais... I've got to get-- *'Eirika:' L'Arachel is traveling with us. Shall I let her know you're here? *'Rennac:' Uh, no! Wait a moment! You... You don't have to bother her. Actually I wanted to ask you something. How would you like to hire me? The name's Rennac. I'm a world-class thief, and proud of it. A man of many talents. Lockpicks are for amateurs. I can pick chests and doors with my bare hands. And I'm better with a blade than most swordsmen. *'Eirika:' Uh... *'Rennac:' I'm a useful fellow to have around. And cheap, too! Only 9,980 gold! Well, what do you think? *'Eirika:' 9,980 gold? (If you have enough gold) *'Eirika:' Should I hire him? (If you don't have enough gold) :*'Eirika:' I'm afraid I only have... :*'Rennac:' Oh, oh... I see. That's a bit surprising. I didn't figure you for having money problems. Such is life, eh? Come back and see me when you've raised the gold. (If you didn't recruit him, and talk to him with Eirika again) :*'Rennac:' Oh, you again. How about it? Do you have 9,980 gold? (Pay Rennac) *'Eirika:' Fine. I'll pay the 9,980 gold. *'Rennac:' Very good! You know a bargain when you see one, don't you? Not at all like a certain pious princess I know. *'Eirika:' Were you speaking of L'Arachel? *'Rennac:' Uh, no... Idle chitchat about that lass is bound to land me in hot water. Right, then! You're my new boss. Point out any doors or chests, and get out of my way! (Decline the offer) *'Eirika:' After a moment's thought... There's no way you can be worth that much gold. Never mind. *'Rennac:' Oh, no? What a shame. It's your loss. Truly, it is. Give a holler if you change your mind. Death Quote Final Chapter Quote Endings ; Rennac, Rich "Merchant" (豪商盗賊 Gōshō tōzoku) : "L'Arachel summoned Rennac back to Rausten, and he was forced to return. He was never able to escape his service to the self-centered princess who became queen. Admittedly, he didn't try very hard." Trivia * In Eirika's Route, if Eirika tries to recruit Rennac, the background music will not change. Gallery B11-040HN.png|Rennac as a Rogue in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:rennac.gif|Rennac's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:rennac rogue sword.gif|Rennac's critical hit animation in The Sacred Stones. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters